Te wścibskie dzieciaki/Rozdział 6
Rozdział 6 - ''Epilog'' Niespełna rok po zaręczynach Freda i Daphne oraz Kudłatego i Velmy, w sobotę, 25 czerwca, służba w rezydencji państwa Blake'ów od samego rana miała pełne ręce roboty. Po południu miało się tam bowiem odbyć przyjęcie weselne panienki Daphne i jej narzeczonego, panicza Freda, oraz ich dwojga serdecznych przyjaciół, panienki Velmy i panicza Kudłatego. Dla wszystkich było jasne, że należy dołożyć wszelkich starań, by obie młode pary wspominały ten dzień jako najpiękniejszy w swoim życiu. Tymczasem, w jednym z pokoi na piętrze, Daphne, przy pomocy swojej mamy oraz pani Jones, szykowała się do wielkiej chwili. W przeciwieństwie do niej, Velma nie mogła usiedzieć na miejscu, niezależnie od tego, jakich sposobów używały jej ciocia i pani Rogers. – Nadal go nie ma – oznajmiła zdenerwowana Velma, po raz n-ty wyglądając przez okno. – Co będzie, jeśli nie przyjedzie? – Przyjedzie – zapewniła Jane, odciągając siostrzenicę od okna i sadzając ją na krześle. – Przecież ci to obiecał, prawda? – A jeśli się rozmyślił? – Posłuchaj, kochanie – Jane spojrzała Velmie prosto w oczy – dobrze znam Dave'a i wiem, że skoro obiecał ci, że przyjedzie, to na pewno dotrzyma słowa. Nie opuściłby ślubu swojej jedynej siostrzenicy. – Twoja ciocia ma rację, złotko – zgodziła się pani Rogers. – A teraz siedź spokojnie, bo musimy cię jeszcze umalować. x – Nie ma go! Nie przyjechał! – Velma, stojąca przed kościołem, prawie płakała ze złości. – Jak on mógł mi to zrobić?! – Spokojnie, dziecko, nie płacz, bo rozmażesz sobie makijaż – pani Jones objęła ją za ramiona. – Może to nie jego wina. – Ale on obiecał, że odprowadzi mnie do ołtarza! – Jeśli chcesz, mogę go zastąpić – zaoferował pan Jones. – Dzięki, wujku Skipie, ale nie – Velma potrząsnęła głową. – W tej sytuacji wolę iść sama... – Jesteś tego pewna? – spytała panna Walton, delikatnie obracając głowę siostrzenicy. – WUJEK DAVE! – wrzasnęła radośnie Velma, podbiegając do wysokiego, wąsatego mężczyzny o ciemnych włosach i obejmując go w pasie. – Już myślałam, że nie przyjedziesz, wujaszku! – Ja też już myślałem, że nie zdążę – roześmiał się mężczyzna. – Nie było mnie w Coolsville tak długo, że po prostu się zgubiłem. A teraz chodź. Twój narzeczony czeka – dodał, podając jej ramię. x Trzy godziny później, podczas przyjęcia weselnego, Jane i Dave wyszli na werandę, żeby móc spokojnie porozmawiać. – Wiesz, siostrzyczko, nie rozumiem tylko jednego – powiedział Dave. – Zawsze słynęłaś z urody, więc jak to się stało, że nie wyszłaś za mąż? – Nazwijmy to pechem. Mój tak zwany narzeczony najzwyczajniej w świecie zerwał zaręczyny i odszedł, gdy powiedziałam mu, że z powodu żałoby musimy przesunąć ślub – Jane lekko wzruszyła ramionami. – Nie rozpaczałam po nim długo, bo Velma pochłonęła całą moją uwagę. Gdy miała osiem lat, uznałam, że czas wreszcie znaleźć jej dobrego wujka. I znowu pech. Jeden z kandydatów nie chciał uwierzyć, że Velma nie jest moją córką, a pięciu innych przepłoszyła Velma. – Przepłoszyła? – zaśmiał się Dave. – Trudno mi to sobie wyobrazić. Jak to zrobiła i dlaczego? – Nie lubiła żadnego z nich, więc udawała nieznośne, rozwydrzone dziecko, a oni uciekali, aż się kurzyło. Czasem miałam do niej o to żal, ale muszę przyznać, że była świetną aktorką – odrzekła Jane z lekkim uśmiechem. – No, a potem uroda przeminęła i tak zostałam starą panną – westchnęła. – Nie załamuj się – jej brat objął ją za ramiona. – To, że nie wyszłaś za mąż, nie oznacza, że zmarnowałaś sobie życie. Jeśli ktoś powinien czegoś żałować, to tym kimś jestem ja, wielki nieobecny ostatnich siedemnastu lat... – Ciociu! Wujku! Tu jesteście! Wszędzie was szukaliśmy! – rozległ się nagle głos Velmy, która właśnie wyszła na werandę, trzymając się za ręce z Kudłatym. – Chodź ze mną potańczyć, wujaszku! – dodała, chwytając mężczyznę za rękę i wciągając go do środka. – Cóż... – odezwał się po chwili Kudłaty i wyciągnął dłoń w kierunku Jane – skoro moja żona chwilowo mnie opuściła, to czy pani zatańczy ze mną? – Och, Kudłaty, po co te ceregiele? Nazywaj mnie po prostu ciocią, dobrze? – roześmiała się kobieta, podając mu rękę. x Trochę później Jane odciągnęła siostrzenicę na bok. – Mam dla ciebie coś jeszcze, Velmo – powiedziała, wręczając jej książeczkę oszczędnościową. – Ależ, ciotuniu, ja nie mogę tego wziąć – zaprotestowała Velma. – Przez te wszystkie lata wydałaś na mnie całe mnóstwo pieniędzy... – Dziecko drogie, te pieniądze należały do ciebie od dnia twoich narodzin, kiedy twój tata założył dla ciebie lokatę – zaśmiała się panna Walton. – Nie mówiłam ci o niej, bo twoi rodzice planowali utrzymać ją w tajemnicy do dnia twojego ślubu. Chcieli, żebyś miała normalne dzieciństwo. – I, kurczę, bardzo dobrze – Kudłaty podszedł do swojej żony i jej ciotki, trzymając w dłoni talerzyk z ciastem – bo inaczej byłabyś rozpieszczona i kapryśna, jak Daphne... – Słyszałam to! – Daphne, która właśnie przechodziła obok nich, chwyciła kawałek ciasta z talerza Kudłatego i rozmazała go na policzku przyjaciela. Dokładnie w tej samej chwili mama Freda zrobiła zdjęcie... xxxxx Velma zamknęła album i uśmiechnęła się do swoich wspomnień. W ciągu dziewięciu lat, które minęły od tamtego dnia, wiele się zmieniło. Najpierw Fredowi i Daphne urodziły się bliźnięta, Lily i Bobby, którzy właśnie dziś obchodzili siódme urodziny. Potem na świecie pojawił się, obecnie sześcioletni, Tommy Rogers, który natychmiast stał się oczkiem w głowie cioci Jane. Trzy lata później Scooby spokojnie zakończył swoje długie psie życie i – o czym przekonani byli jego przyjaciele – odszedł do psiego raju. Ponieważ jednak Tommy i bliźnięta Jones byli niepocieszeni po stracie Scooby'ego, Velma i Kudłaty zdecydowali się przygarnąć siostrzeńca swego przyjaciela, Scrappy'ego – kochającego zabawę, bardzo energicznego i pełnego werwy młodego psa, który szybko zdobył sympatię małego Tommy'ego... – Velmo, Kudłaty ma kłopoty – odezwał się nagle Scrappy, trącając nosem dłoń swojej pani. Velma, która już prawie zdołała zasnąć, otworzyła oczy. – Znowu? – jęknęła, ostrożnie wstając z fotela. – Sądziłam, że przebranie sześcioletniego chłopca w przygotowane wcześniej ubranka nie przekracza jego możliwości – wymamrotała zirytowana, idąc na piętro. W pokoju swego synka zastała chaos. Tommy, piegowaty urwis o zielonych oczach i jasnobrązowych włosach, co chwilę uciekał swemu ojcu, który usiłował założyć mu błękitną koszulkę. – Ja chcę bluzkę z wyścigówką! – oznajmił zdecydowanie malec. – Zapomnij o tym, Thomasie Samuelu Rogersie – powiedziała Velma, łapiąc chłopca i przebierając go w odebraną Kudłatemu koszulkę oraz szafirową muszkę i ciemnoszare spodenki. – Idziemy do cioci Daphne i wujka Freda na urodziny Lily i Bobby'ego. Musisz wyglądać elegancko. – Mama ma rację, Tommy – wydyszał Kudłaty. – I, kurczę, wielkie dzięki, Velmuniu. – Ale dlaczego nie mogę ubrać bluzki z wyścigówką? – spytał naburmuszony Tommy. – Po pierwsze, mówi się „założyć”, a po drugie, akurat ta koszulka jest cała brudna po tym, jak wczoraj razem ze Scrappym tarzałeś się w błocie, ty mały łobuziaku – odparł Kudłaty i lekko potarmosił grzywkę synka. – Ciekawe, kto dał im przykład – mruknęła Velma, przygładzając włosy chłopca i z dezaprobatą spoglądając na swego męża. – Czasem czuję się tak, jakbym miała urodzić trzecie dziecko, a nie drugie. – Przesadzasz – Kudłaty położył dłoń na jej brzuchu i pocałował ją. – Owszem, mógłbym, kurczę, skończyć z tymi wszystkimi zwariowanymi pomysłami. Tylko, kurczę, jaki to ma sens, skoro mam małego synka, a ty za miesiąc urodzisz mi córeczkę? Ale nie martw się, za kilka lat spoważnieję. x Około pół godziny później Bobby Jones wbiegł do salonu, gdzie siedzieli jego rodzice, krzycząc radośnie: – Przyjechali! Rzeczywiście – po chwili zza drzwi dał się słyszeć śmiech Kudłatego i gniewny głos Velmy: – Norville, postaw mnie natychmiast, bo przez najbliższy rok będziesz spał na kanapie! – Ach, mamy gości! – Fred teatralnym gestem otworzył drzwi i podsunął do nich taboret, na którym Kudłaty posadził Velmę. – Witamy, witamy – dodał, zdejmując Velmie kurtkę. – Wam dwóm chyba już całkiem odbiło – mruknęła rozdrażniona Velma, po czym wstała, odebrała mu kurtkę i powiesiła ją na wieszaku. – Ile razy mam wam powtarzać, że ciąża to nie kalectwo? – Wiesz, jacy oni są – roześmiała się Daphne, obejmując przyjaciółkę za ramiona i prowadząc ją do salonu – troskliwi aż do przesady. – A wiesz, Velmo, macierzyństwo ci służy – powiedział nagle Fred. – Bardzo ładnie wyglądasz... – Fred, przestań – Velma spojrzała na niego surowo. – Wiesz równie dobrze, jak ja, że nie jestem ładna. – Masz zupełną rację, kochanie – zgodził się z nią Kudłaty, pozwalając, by bliźnięta Jones wdrapały się na jego plecy. – A nie mówiłam? – westchnęła Velma. – Nawet mój własny mąż uważa, że jestem brzydka. – Zabawne. Nie słyszałam, żeby użył tego słowa – Daphne ściągnęła córeczkę z pleców Kudłatego i wyprostowała jej sukienkę, po czym zniknęła w kuchni. – Bo go nie użyłem. Nie to miałem na myśli – powiedział Kudłaty. – Chodziło mi o to, Velmuniu, że nie jesteś ładna, tylko śliczna. – Lily! Bobby! – Daphne wróciła do pokoju z wielkim tortem czekoladowym, w który wbite było siedem zapalonych świeczek. – Patrzcie, co dla was mam! – Ekstra! – ucieszyły się bliźnięta. Wkrótce świeczki zostały zdmuchnięte, a tort pokrojony i zjedzony. – Daphne, w tym roku przeszłaś samą siebie – stwierdziła z podziwem Velma. – Musisz mi zdradzić przepis. – Przecież to ty mi go dałaś – zachichotała Daphne. – W takim razie masz chyba większe zdolności do pieczenia, niż ja – Velma uśmiechnęła się i lekko ziewnęła. – Przepraszam... jestem wykończona... – wymamrotała, oparła się o ramię swego męża i zasnęła. – Znów nie mogła spać w nocy? – domyślił się Fred. Kudłaty pokiwał głową. – Wiecie, kochani, my już chyba pójdziemy – powiedział cicho, biorąc Velmę na ręce. – Przyszliście dopiero pół godziny temu – zauważyła Daphne. – Dzieci będą zawiedzione, że nie zdążyły się pobawić. – Więc co proponujesz? – Kudłaty spojrzał na nią z zainteresowaniem. – Zostańcie na noc. Fred i ja przygotujemy pokój gościnny. – Dzięki, Daph. x Minął miesiąc i na świat przyszła maleńka siostrzyczka Tommy'ego, Nattie, którą Kudłaty i Velma przywieźli do domu dwa dni później. Tej nocy, około pół do pierwszej, Velmę obudził płacz córeczki. Kierowana instynktem wstała i nakarmiła małą, jednak gdy położyła ją z powrotem do łóżeczka, dziewczynka znów zaczęła płakać. Nie było rady. Velma musiała wziąć ją ze sobą do łóżka, w którym spał niczego nieświadomy Kudłaty. Kwadrans później, gdy wszyscy w domu już spali, w pokoju pojawiły się dwie jasne postacie – mężczyzna i kobieta, którzy zrobili krzyżyki na czole dziewczynki i pogładzili jej policzki. – Będziesz miała dobre serce i radosny, zaraźliwy śmiech, jak twój tata – wyszeptała kobieta. – I będziesz śliczna i bystra, jak twoja mama – dodał cicho mężczyzna, po czym objął kobietę wpół i oboje zniknęli. Możecie mi wierzyć albo nie, ale ich słowa się sprawdziły... KONIEC ---- ← Rozdział 5 Kategoria:Rozdziały